


you've been on my mind

by falsealarm



Series: keep playing my heartstrings, faster and faster [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Girl Band, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm
Summary: “Nervous?” She smells like jasmine and motor oil and when Kara looks up at her she’s smiling over the top of her beer.“A little,” Kara answers and it’s show jitters mostly but it’s also Sara’s smile and the freckles on her nose and the bow of her top lip and Kara’s staring.





	you've been on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://falsealarm.tumblr.com/post/159716385898/ratherembarrassing-swashbucklery), the tags my friends wrote for it, and the subsequent in-depth discussion J ([pirateygoodness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness)) and I have been having off and on for the past three days. Double extra ultra thanks to J for beta-ing for me too, she's been perfect and wonderful as always. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Background Iris/Barry, Alex/Maggie, Lucy/James and not as background Sara/Kendra.

The crowd is raucous already. Kara hears a bottle break, hears someone yell for a beer, someone else tell them to “fuck off” and then Alex’s hand is on her shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine,” Kara answers quickly, clapping a hand over Alex’s and giving it a little squeeze.

Because she is fine, it’s not like she loved Mike. He was just, they dated for a long time but Kara never saw a future with him; never saw much in him really now that she’s looking back on it. It’s only been four days since Kara broke it off and she thinks maybe she should miss him. They were together for nearly 8 months. So she should miss him, right? But Kara’s happy he’s gone and so is Alex and so is Maggie; that probably says more about their relationship than anything.

Their gear is already set up on stage and Lucy’s out front doing one last sound check. Kara can hear her voice over the speakers, the static cry of a mistune then Lucy’s subsequent: “Shit, dude, turn it down.”

Iris is sitting in Barry’s lap on the dingy couch across the room and Alex is already back to staring at her phone. Maggie can’t make it to the show tonight. Kara’s leaning against the wall near the door, nursing a Jack and Coke and she can feel the alcohol slithering into her veins, loosening up her muscles. She’s tapping out the opening lines of the fifth song on their playlist—the one Kara has literally only played full through twice—against her thigh when Sara sidles up alongside her.

“Nervous?” She smells like jasmine and motor oil and when Kara looks up at her she’s smiling over the top of her beer.

“A little,” Kara answers and it’s show jitters mostly but it’s also Sara’s smile and the freckles on her nose and the bow of her top lip and Kara’s staring. She looks back down to the hand on her thigh, still subconsciously tapping out that first line but then Sara’s bright pink hair flits into her periphery as she leans into Kara to get her attention again. Kara looks up to Sara’s mouth again then higher to her eyes.

“You’re gonna do great.” Then she honest to goodness _winks_ at Kara and Kara’s stomach is a tangle of knots as Lucy comes rushing into the room.

“Show time, ladies!”

 

—

 

The show goes pretty well. Audio is solid save one more initial hiccup, there are no lighting snafus, nobody comes in early or misses their cue and Kara’s dewy with sweat and in dire need of another drink when their final song ends. The crowd cheers on for them while they pack up, drunks chanting for more and a trio of guys near the front trying desperately to grab Lucy’s attention. Lucy flips them the bird, laughs as she starts winding up cables to carrying mic stands off the stage. They pack down so much quicker than they set up and Kara’s carrying her keyboard to the back room before even five minutes are up. Iris is already at the bar with Barry and Alex whizzes past Kara out the back door with a kiss to the forehead and a promise to call Kara from the road. She and Maggie have some gooey weekend trip planned first thing in the morning which means Kara’s left to fend for herself tonight.

And the first thing she’s going to do is get a drink.

Iris ends up ordering it for her after the bartender ignores her for five solid minutes then Kara’s sipping another Jack and Coke and watching the crowd while Barry and Iris neck behind her. And okay, she doesn’t miss Mike but she does miss _that_. Coming off stage, thrumming with energy and being able to expend it on a warm body. Mike was good for that at least, even if he did only show up for the last ten minutes of every show.

Sara’s still up on the stage when Kara looks to it, packing errant cables and the last of the speakers they brought with them. Her hair is electric under the stage lights, skin shining with sweat and her smile’s got a tick of something mischievous to it when she catches Kara eyeing her. Kara’s whole body goes a little hot but she doesn’t stop looking and Sara’s smile only gets wider.

The fact that she’s still packing means Sara’s alone tonight too. She usually rotates between Kendra and her flavor of the week; it’s a bit of a running gag in-band that you can tell what mood she’s in by who’ll meet her after a show. Kara’s never seen her without someone entirely before though and she feels like it might be a sign. The crush she’s been nurturing on Sara for these past few weeks has done nothing but bloom. The depth and heat of it spreading further every time Sara catches her eye and tonight—unburdened by a useless boyfriend and emboldened by the whiskey in her system—Kara feels like she might finally be ready to make a move.

Sara’s on her way out of the back room when Kara enters it.

“Sara,” Kara says, reaching out to grab Sara’s wrist as she moves by her.

“Hey, good show,” Sara says with an easy smile. Wispy bits of newly dyed pink hair are sticking to her forehead and Kara has the sudden urge to reach out and brush them away.

“I broke up with Mike.” And that probably isn’t the best way to start this conversation but it’s important information.

“Sorry,” Sara offers but she doesn’t look it. Kara sees something like relief behind her eyes.

“No, it’s fine, he wasn’t—I’ve been wanting to break up with him for a while but he kept going out of town and I wanted to do it face to face.” Kara’s still holding Sara’s wrist, can feel tendons beneath her fingers, the jut of bone and Sara’s closer than Kara realized she was. If Kara looks down she can see the white, freckled plane of Sara’s chest, the lace of her bra but she shouldn’t be looking down she should be looking—

Sara’s eyes are so blue up close, familiar like a summer’s cloudless sky and Kara can feel herself still talking, rambling: “Because I had feelings for someone else but I didn’t really know what to do with them. They’re new and I was worried maybe they weren’t real? Or no, that they wouldn’t stick around but they haven’t gone away and—”

Sara’s eyes are almost too blue and they definitely just flicked down to Kara’s mouth and well, carpe diem or whatever: “Can I kiss you?”

Sara tastes like cheap beer and mint lip balm and her hands are warm against Kara’s rib cage. Kissing Sara is better than Kara could’ve ever imagined, honestly might be better than anything Kara thinks she ever _has_ imagined. Her mouth is soft and pliant and she’s quick to swipe her tongue against Kara’s bottom lip, to suck on it. There’s something hard against Kara’s lower back and she doesn’t remember being this close to the table but then Sara’s lifting her onto it, scooting into the v of Kara’s legs and sucking on her tongue.

It’s been months since Kara’s enjoyed kissing this much. Months since Kara’s felt like kissing could go on for hours without the painful scratch of stubble against her cheek. Because gosh, Sara is so soft and so good with her mouth and she’s got a hand up Kara’s shirt already. It’s underneath her bra, palming at Kara’s breast, calloused fingertips skating across her nipple. Kara feels like she might be on fire. She’s getting hotter by the second. Her hips shifting closer to Sara, unconsciously seeking a little friction, and Sara seems to notice because suddenly there’s a hand hooked at the front of Kara’s jeans and Sara is whispering: “Can I—?”

And Kara nods vehemently, then Sara is popping the button on her jeans and well, hold on: “It’s okay if it doesn’t—work.”

“If what doesn’t work?” Sara whispers against the skin of Kara’s cheek as she noses down to suckle at Kara’s earlobe.

“I was never really—” But Kara doesn’t exactly know what she means to say. Sex with Mike had been satisfactory at best; he was strong and sturdy and had good rhythm but he was never very _attentive_. There were boys before that were better, more aware of Kara but still very much self-obsessed so it’s not like Kara has _never_ had an orgasm. They’re hard to come by and Kara thinks that might just be her, that Sara has the right to know that things might not work out the way she’s used to. But then Sara is sucking on her neck and cupping Kara through her jeans and Kara thinks maybe that won’t be a problem tonight.

“Never what?” Sara slurs against the skin of Kara’s shoulder.

“Oh,” Kara hums, “with a girl.” It’s not what she wanted to say but it’s still the truth and apparently enough of one to give Sara pause.

Because she’s pulling back and her eyes are a little darker, her mouth kiss-swollen. “Let’s go back to my place,” she starts, leaning in to kiss Kara again sweetly, “if we’re going to do this we’ll need some space.”

“More space?” Kara’s voice cracks as Sara steps back.

She smiles wide and gives Kara another wink that hits her square between the legs. “The girls already know I’m leaving. Go say goodbye then meet me out back.”

She’s gone before Kara can argue or ask follow up questions.

 

—

 

Lucy’s yelling her name as soon as she catches sight of her and once she’s close enough she wraps an arm around Kara’s shoulder and pulls her up to the bar. She’s already drunk, half hanging off of James and her own bar stool as she turns to Kara with a devilish little smile.

“Let’s do a goodnight shot for Kara!” Lucy declares.

“We just did shots,” James reminds her.

Lucy shakes her head, “who cares, it’s free drinks, Olsen.”

“Yeah, _Olsen_ ,” Barry pipes up from the stool next to him. Iris is tucked up against his front, wedged between Barry, the bar, and James.

“No more tequila,” she pipes up as Barry leans down to kiss her shoulder.

Lucy rolls her eyes, huffs loudly and her breath smells like tequila a couple times over. “You pick the shot, Kara.”

From behind Lucy, Kara sees Iris mouth _lemon drop_ and it’s certainly not the kind of thing that would appease Lucy but it suits Kara’s drinking proclivities well enough. It also happens to be Barry’s shot of choice.

“Lemon drop.”

Lucy makes a face that has Kara smiling but then she’s ordering five shots. They’re poured quickly and passed out and slammed back and then Kara’s sucking on a lemon wedge as Lucy kisses her cheek. “You’re not driving, right?”

“Uber,” Kara promises.

There are hugs and more cheek kisses and then Kara’s out the front door. She ducks down the alley to get around back again and Sara’s leaning against her motorcycle right outside the back door. Kara knew about the motorcycle—she’s seen it before, at least a dozen times—but now that Kara’s made out with Sara she looks so much hotter with it somehow. Her jacket is still unzipped and she’s got two helmets in hand, sets one aside to help Kara gets hers on before she slides on her own. Kara’s a little hesitant to climb on the back of the bike but Sara reaches around, has Kara hold her around the waist after she zips up her jacket. And Kara can feel the flex of Sara’s abs beneath her fingers as Sara kick-starts the bike, feels a jolt of heat settle between her legs as the rumble of the bike really gets going.

 

—

 

Kara’s legs are jelly when she gets off the bike outside of Sara’s place. She gets a little stuck in her helmet and Sara laughs at her with a bright smile as she helps Kara out of it. They walk side by side up the stairs then Sara’s unlocking her door, setting down their helmets and pushing Kara _against_ the door to close it. Sara squeezes Kara’s ass, pulls them flush together and kisses her soundly, lips and teeth and tongue and Kara’s right back up to scalding hot.

Sara’s got a hand at Kara’s pants again, waits until Kara whispers another “yes” against her mouth before slipping it straight beneath Kara’s underwear. Kara’s hips jolt in staccato against Sara’s fingers and Sara laughs against her neck, lets her fingers slip-slide against Kara’s folds. Kara hadn’t realized she was so wet, knew only the heat in her belly and the thrumming in her veins but of course she is, of course this is what Sara does to her. Then Sara’s fingers hit home and Kara gasps loudly into the quiet of the apartment.

Kara’s never been loud during sex, never had the urge to vocalize her pleasure but with Sara she can’t help it. She’s moaning, head tilted back to the wall, as Sara fucks her with just the right rhythm, the heel of her hand pressing against Kara’s clit. Kara grinds her hips against Sara’s hand in sloppy circles and already Kara is so close but then Sara pulls her hand out completely. Kara whines at the betrayal and Sara just laughs, kisses her sweetly.

“Bed,” she whispers against Kara’s lips, “you shouldn’t be upright for what I want to do to you.”

Kara’s blushing up to her ears and down to her toes as Sara pulls her towards the bedroom. She stops just inside and slides her hands up Kara’s shirt, urging it off. Sara strips her carefully, lets Kara work her jeans down her legs but tugs them off and then Kara’s standing in her underwear and bra feeling nervous but flooded with heat because Sara’s looking at her like she wants to eat her alive. It’s scintillating and terrifying and Kara’s whole body feels like it’s vibrating as Sara closes the distance between them to kiss her again. Sara makes quick work of Kara’s bra, skates warm hands across every inch of Kara’s back and hips and ribs and then she’s backing Kara against the bed. Kara sits, scoots up towards the head of the bed at Sara’s behest.

Then she’s between Kara’s legs.

Her mouth is wet and her tongue is teasing as she kisses and licks her way up the inside of Kara’s thighs. Kara's underwear disappears sometime before Kara feels a tongue at her entrance, sliding up through slick skin and landing on her clit. It’s so much and not enough and Kara’s hips buck for more pressure. Sara licks and sucks and Kara comes quickly with a pained groan. She’s never come that fast before or that hard and Sara is still licking at her, lips and tongue and tongue and tongue. Kara’s quivering through aftershocks when she feels a finger, then two push inside her as Sara continues to lap at her gently. She sucks and strokes and Kara feels like she’s floating on a cloud.

Kara wonders if this is what sex is always like with girls. Sara is so attentive and she knows where everything is and how it works and _how_ to work it. Her hair is soft beneath Kara’s fingers and when she looks up at Kara her eyelashes flutter and—

Kara’s back arches as she comes again and she’s got a fistful of blanket in one hand and a fistful of Sara’s hair in the other. Sara works at her clit gently, softer and softer with easy strokes until Kara’s whole body feels like jelly.

There are lips on her hipbone, then just next to her navel and up and up and up. Sara kisses as she goes, moving until she can straddle Kara’s hips and when Kara finally opens her eyes again Sara’s pulling off her shirt. Her abs are a sight to behold. Kara’s hands drift up to them, skating across the gentle valleys of muscle as Sara leans down to kiss her again and Kara can taste herself on Sara’s tongue.

“You’re really good with your mouth,” Kara says against Sara’s lips, fingers tracing lazy circles against Sara’s sides.

“Happy to oblige.” Her smile is the kind of cocky that makes Kara want to kiss it off. So she does. And then she keeps kissing.

It takes a little time for Kara to get feeling back into her extremities and by the time she does, Sara’s re-situated to rut against Kara’s hip. It’s a gentle movement, can’t possibly be productive and Kara pulls back, grips at Sara’s hip: “I want to help.”

Kara sits up as Sara scoots back to get her own pants off and while she’s at it she strips everything else off too. She’s an eyeful. Pale skin and freckles and in this light with her blue eyes and her shock of pink hair she almost looks otherworldly. Kara never thought girls with muscles could look this good but here Sara Lance is in all her glory. Kara wonders briefly if Sara could bench press her. But then Sara is crawling back onto the bed, straddling Kara’s lap again and Kara’s face is suddenly mere inches from Sara’s breasts. Her mouth moves faster than her hands, lips to soft skin and the taut peak of Sara’s nipples and Sara bows at her touch, back arching to press her breasts against Kara’s tongue.

They end up vertical again somehow with Kara tucked against Sara’s side, propping herself up on an elbow so she can slide a hand between Sara’s legs. The velvet wetness she finds there is amazing, slippery and warm and Kara lets her fingers explore, teasing at Sara’s opening, feeling the twitch of muscles beneath slick skin. Sara’s hips buck gently as Kara finds her clit again and Kara starts circling it with two fingers. She watches the twist of Sara’s abdomen, the heave of her chest then Sara’s pulling her down for a kiss and she comes with a moan into Kara’s mouth. Kara works out the rest of Sara’s orgasm with steady strokes, peppers kisses up her jaw then back down just in time for Sara to slide a hand into Kara’s hair and pull her close to kiss her properly.

Kara’s whole body still feels a little light and electric as Sara cups her cheek. “You did not disappoint.”

“Thank you?” Kara questions with a laugh as she tilts her head down for another kiss. They get a little lost in each other’s mouths again, kissing a little gentler but still just as earnest and a couple minutes in Sara pulls away to nose at Kara’s jaw.

“Kendra’s gonna be home soon, you wanna stay and watch Netflix or something?”

And Kara had forgotten about Kendra. Not in like the sense that she’s a person but in the sense that she’s Sara’s girlfriend. “It won’t be weird?”

Sara’s in the midst of tonguing Kara’s earlobe but she pulls back enough to look her in the eye. “We both have other partners, you know that.”

“Well yeah, but—,” Kara wants to say _this is different_ because she knows Kendra. Kara isn’t just some girl Sara met at a bar, they have history—even if it is just a few months’ worth. And Kara doesn’t want this—whatever it is she’s started with Sara—to just be drinks after work or a quick fuck after a show; Kara feels like she’s on the edge of something important. She’s teetering on a precipice and she’s excited but she’s also a little terrified so maybe having Kendra there too might make things a little easier.

Kara’s apparently taken too long to respond because suddenly Sara’s sitting up a little, putting some distance between them. “If you want this to just be a one night thing that’s okay, Kara.” Her voice is softer, smaller and Kara’s never seen her like this before, she looks disappointed. Kara feels something go cold in the pit of her stomach, is quick to react.

“No, I don’t.” She reaches up to tuck some hair behind Sara’s ear, to cradle her cheek. “If that’s alright with you,” she adds.

“More than alright,” Sara answers with a small smile as she leans in to kiss Kara again. And just like that she’s back to playful, hands skirting across Kara’s stomach as she nips at Kara’s bottom lip. Then she’s standing up, grabbing Kara some clothes from her dresser and tossing them Kara’s way. “I’ll get you some water, you must be parched.”

Unfortunately, cocky is actually a really good look for Sara.

 

—

 

Kendra finds them wrapped up in each other on the couch a half hour later. Sara’s head is in Kara’s lap and Kendra looks miles above delighted to see them together but also a little surprised. “I was fully prepared to walk in on you two necking but here you are, well-behaved and half asleep.”

“She wore me out,” Sara jokes.

Kara feels a blush flood her cheeks as Sara sits up to make room for Kendra on the couch. But instead of sitting Kendra moves in to kiss Sara squarely on the mouth, closing her eyes and humming her satisfaction as she does it. Then she’s pulling away and moving to Kara and oh—her lips are soft against Kara’s forehead and Kara gets a whiff of ground coffee and cinnamon as she pulls away. Then she’s sitting, feet tucked up onto the couch next to her as she leans into Sara’s side and Sara leans into Kara’s.

Sara reaches out to hold her hand as Kendra pulls a blanket over all their laps and Kara thinks, maybe, she could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a good chance this'll be part of a series bc J and I are very invested in this AU, we literally cannot stop talking abt it.


End file.
